There are several models of semi-automatic handguns of similar design with a frame, a slide mounted on top of the frame for movement between forward and rearward positions for firing and cartridge ejection respectively, a de-cocking safety lever at the rear of the slide, a magazine release device, and a slide catch pivotally mounted on the frame adjacent to the slide for movement between an upper slide latching position and a lower slide releasing position. Examples of such handguns are the Beretta Model 92F and the Smith & Wesson Model 6906.
Effective designs have evolved in these handguns for permitting right-handed and left-handed use of the de-cocking levers and magazine release devices, but no effective design has been developed for right and left handed use of the slide catches. The existing slide catches are positioned where the thumb of the right hand is used to press upwardly on the slide catch to engage the catch while the left hand operates the slide and press downwardly to release the catch. However, a left-handed user is unable to reach the slide catch with the left thumb. The result is that the left-handed user either opts to use the reverse hand technique which is time consuming and often dangerous due to the lack of ambidextrous skills required to keep the muzzle of the barrel pointed in a safe direction down range or a few left-handed users with sufficient strength and agility are able to engage the prior art slide catch by exerting upward pressure with the left index finger.